


Нерастраченная нежность моя

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нерастраченная нежность человека иногда приводит к огромному количеству ненужных переживаний, создает болезненные привязанности, заставляет делать необдуманные поступки. Во что это выльется в итоге, не знает никто."</p><p>Это было давно и неправда. Может затопить переизбытком розовых соплей и пони).</p><p>Бета анонимна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Как странно складывается жизнь, словно кто-то наверху уронил книгу судеб, листы из нее выпали, перемешались, и этот кто-то не захотел их собирать в правильном порядке. Наверное, не стоит читать столь много книг миссис Хадсон, а то естественно-научный склад ума совсем деформировался и я начинаю думать слишком лирично, как гуманитарии, над которыми я посмеивался еще в институте. Хотя зачем же лгать себе, просто это нерастраченная нежность моя. По сути, это глупо: военный врач, страдающий от невозможности реализовать теплые чувства, которые накопились огромной горой в его душе. Как ни странно, ни за годы обучения в медицинском, где с каждым годом все навязчивее культивируют отчужденность и цинизм вкупе со снобизмом, ни во время военной службы я не встретил человека, с которым мог бы выразить всю палитру своих чувств. Это ужасно глупо, это жуткая слабость, особенно для человека с моим социальным статусом, да и далеко уже не в юношеском возрасте.   
Стоило бы не прощать себе эту слабость и бороться, бороться с собой, но, как это часто со мной бывает, судьба была ко мне неблагосклонна. Я всегда считал себя флегматиком, но сейчас ясно чувствую, что это обман самого себя и на деле я слабый меланхолик... Так вот, что насчет судьбы. Хотя это и не судьба, это мой осознанный выбор, действительно мой. Когда я встретил Шерлока и не ушел — в тот момент я сделал выбор, а не чертова судьба. Но и она виновата в этой встрече, однако, это лишь отговорки. Тогда я еще не знал, чем же все это обернется. Наивный старый вояка.   
Теперь я сижу и смотрю, как он спит на диване, и меня распирают тысячи жгучих солнц в груди, которые тянут меня вниз, в безысходность. Я смотрю на него, накрываю его одеялом. Он бормочет мне во сне:  
— Джон, запиши "проверить на реакцию с борной кислотой"! — и даже не просыпается, интересно, это он во сне говорит или все же так чутко спит?   
Я беру телефон и набираю текст смс-сообщения: "Проверить на реакцию с борной кислотой. ШХ". Посмеиваюсь над иронией — сообщение Шерлоку от Шерлока. И снова, щемящая грудь нежность.   
Я быстро ретируюсь от необдуманных действий своих. Ухожу убирать последствия его экспериментов на кухне, у него в комнате (хотя стараюсь там почти ничего не трогать, ибо точно никогда не скажешь, что ему действительно может понадобиться), нахожу коробку из-под песочного печенья, посмеиваюсь, что он все-таки ест. Хожу и больше бубню, нежели ругаюсь, смывая обрисованные мелом силуэты в своей комнате. Искренне недоумеваю, когда он успел добраться до нее, вижу, что пользовался моим ноутбуком. Зачем-то украл 2 моих свитера, вздыхаю, уповая на то, что кучка пепла на его столе это не мой зачем-то сожженный любимый коричневый свитер. Он на него всегда смотрит с таким неописуемым выражением лица, как будто этот свитер совершил акт вандализма на глазах у Ее Величества, не меньше. Из-за этого я ношу его чаще других. Да, я идиот, но мне нравится видеть в этих серых глазах что-то новое, отличающееся от его привычного незаинтересованного взгляда.   
Готовлю ужин, да, я веду себя как женщина в этом доме: хожу за продуктами, убираю, готовлю. Но мы пришли к соглашению после нескольких перепалок, что это уменьшит мой взнос за квартплату на 30%. Я бы делал это и так, но это как попытка оставить хоть какую-то видимость моей независимости. Я надеюсь, что до Шерлока еще не дошел тот факт, какую природу может иметь мое к нему отношение. Однако надеяться особо не стоит, и меня утешает лишь то, что я сам пока не определился.   
Стою, готовлю, каждый раз что-то новое, в поисках того, что станет любимым блюдом: для меня, для него. Да, я идиот, я ищу отличную от обычного реакцию у этого человека, но он не замечает, что ест. Хотя он чертов плут, ест по ночам печенье из соседней кондитерской, которые я покупаю. Я, конечно же, делаю вид, что не замечаю, как тают пачки на глазах, просто покупаю новые и все. Я бы умилился тем фактом, что он так любит это печенье, если бы не знал, что ему и в голову не приходит, откуда оно в ящике на кухне.   
Так как у меня сегодня была зарплата, я решил побаловать нас паэльей. Я ее никогда не пробовал, а Сара все рассказывала о том, как она готовится, какая она вкусная, и я решил — почему собственно и нет? Вспомнил о Саре, подумать только, почему она не вызывает у меня таких эмоций? Додумать мне не дают — восторженный крик из гостиной обрывает ход мыслей. Ну что ж, я даже рад. Да и моя паэлья готова, хотя судя по крикам, возможно, что есть я буду один.  
— Джон! Джон, как ты догадался до такого простого решения?! — в кухню вбегает, влетает даже, растрепанный и помятый после сна Шерлок. Его вид такой человеческий, мятая футболка, белая кожа с красными следами-отпечатками сна, штаны, которые сползли так, что видны четко выпирающие ости подвздошных костей... Мое сердце упало на желудок и там же остановило свой ход. Я все же соображаю, что просто пялюсь на него, и невпопад заявляю:  
— Шерлок, ты болезненно худ, я уже начинаю думать, что у тебя кахексия...  
— Джон, очнись, сейчас совершенно не до меня, — он делает неопределенный жест руками, я замечаю, что в правой руке у него мобильный телефон, и до меня доходит. Я улыбаюсь, и во мне просыпается неуместное, даже слегка злое, чувство юмора.   
— Ну что ж, Шерлок, если ты про борную кислоту, то это же элементарно! — я накладываю паэлью в две тарелки, наливаю нам чай. Хотя паэлью подают с красным вином, я все же не отважусь на такой дерзкий шаг. Я сажусь за стол и вижу, что стоит Шерлок там, где стоял, и смотрит на меня, как на Майкрофта в моменты их перепалок. Так, это уже интересно...  
— Джон, не таи, я же знаю, что ты не в курсе моего последнего дела! — глаза его лихорадочно блестят, я вздыхаю: гончий пес напал на след и не отстанет. Я взглядом указываю ему на тарелку с едой и как бы этим пытаюсь сказать, что пока он не сядет и не начнет есть, он ничего не узнает.   
Смотря на меня весьма недоброжелательно, но с азартом, он садится и начинает есть, потом внимательно смотрит в тарелку, зачем-то ковыряется в телефоне, потом удовлетворенно фыркает и ест дальше. Я так догадываюсь, что он посмотрел в интернете, что за блюдо я ему подсунул. Сердце вернулось за грудину, но в отместку бьется, как эпилептик в припадке. Так оно не билось даже на войне. Видимо, я теряю рассудок, но мне за это нисколько не стыдно. Он доедает, запив чаем, и внимательно смотрит на меня. Паэлья с чаем, да, ничего лучше в голову мне не пришло.   
— Все очень просто, друг мой, ты мне сам сказал это тебе передать, — говорю я, убирая тарелки. Он подскакивает сбоку от меня, что я чуть не роняю тарелки в раковину. Сердце выдает в районе 150 ударов в минуту.   
— Когда? Я такого точно не помню, ведь ты же знаешь, что моя память отличается... — я громко включаю воду и не слышу окончание фразы, хотя я и так знаю, что он там наговорит. А я пытаюсь понять, что меня так раздирает изнутри. Потом улыбаюсь, выключаю воду, значит спал. Вытерев тарелки, поставив их в шкаф, поворачиваюсь к нему. Ужасно недовольный - как же не дослушал гения!   
— Когда ты спал в гостиной, я накрыл тебя одеялом, а ты мне сказал: "Джон, запиши "проверить на реакцию с борной кислотой"!". Ну, я и написал тебе смс, тебе от тебя, правда со своего телефона.   
Следующая фраза, наверное, и заставила написать меня все это в дневник. Потому что несколько часов размышлений только усугубили мое и без того странное состояние.  
— Ты накрыл меня одеялом, Джон? — после чего он, пожевав нижнюю губу, в тишине вышел из кухни — сколько его знаю, таких привычек за ним не замечал. И сколько я его ни звал, он заперся в своей комнате и что-то химичил там до утра. Наверное, растворил мой второй свитер.


	2. Глава 2

"Немного солнца в холодной воде или драма малая".

Следующие несколько дней прошли в суматохе каких-то нетрудных дел Шерлока, я напечатал в своем блоге о раскрытии очередного незаурядного (для обывателя) убийства жены какой-то шишки в парламенте. Ходил на работу, пару раз остался у Сары, спал на диване, потому что мы перебрали вина и смысла ехать домой уже не было. Кстати, я починил диван, разобрался с ее холодильником и помог перетащить множество книг из гаража ее школьного друга, который хотел эти книги выкинуть, а она решила взять их себе.  
Мы с Сарой плаваем в упоительном спокойствии вместе, я даже иногда дарю ей маленькие подарочки, делаю ей комплименты. Временами это мне начинает напоминать семейную пару, которая уже перешагнула дату "60 лет вместе". Но ни я, ни она не идем дальше, — видимо, не у меня одного гремят костями старые скелеты в шкафу.  
Все бы так и шло, пока у моего соседа не случилась большая склока с Майкрофтом. Этот опасный человек притащил черную папку Шерлоку и сказал, что это дело не терпит отлагательств и требует немедленного раскрытия. Я в то время готовил спагетти, и все, о чем ругались эти два брата, слилось у меня в сплошное "бла-бла-бла" с периодическими повышениями интонаций на именах собеседников. Ну, теперь-то, когда я записал все это в свой старенький ежедневник (этот хакер не дает мне возможности завести действительно личный блог, поэтому-то ежедневник пишется от руки и закрыт в столе на рабочем месте), я понимаю, что эту перепалку стоило и послушать.  
После того, как Майкрофт покинул нашу сумасбродную обитель, первый в мире консультирующий детектив изучил дело и сразу же убежал, не сказав ни слова. Одет он был весьма солидно, так что, думаю, понесло его в естественную природную среду обитания помпезной богемы и представителей сильных мира сего... Ел, как уже можно догадаться, я один, свои спагетти под соусом болоньез. Я уже писал неоднократно, но повторюсь: да, я идиот.   
Был уже поздний вечер, когда вернулся Шерлок. С двумя бутылками вина и новым набором стаканов для этого самого вина. Он влетел и поставил свою ношу на стол в гостиной. Я отложил книгу, которую начал читать еще у Сары и мне осталось лишь 2 абзаца, — страшно признаться, но это "Немного солнца в холодной воде" Ф. Саган. Совсем не мужественно, но я услышал про нее на лекциях по психологии и решил все же прочесть.   
— Джон, нам срочно нужно провести следственный эксперимент! — он начал снимать упаковку со стаканов, перетаскивать стол в середину комнаты, потом свернул ковер.   
Затем он притащил стулья к столу, снял наконец плащ и пиджак.   
— Так, дорогой доктор, сейчас вы в порыве гнева будете выплескивать мне на рубашку стакан вина, со всей злостью и болью, на которые, как вы думаете, может быть способна обиженная женщина. И не надо так на меня смотреть, я нашел ваше школьное дело и видел, что вы прекрасно играли в драматическом кружке. В конце вы должны кинуть бокал на пол.   
Я стою, открыл было рот сказать, что это идиотизм. Потом понял, что это бесполезно. Закрыл рот. Тут же затаилась надежда, что Шерлок копался в моем прошлом не из простого вечного любопытства. Отбросил мысль как ненужную. После закралась обида, что это лишь любопытство. Старею, видимо, сентиментальный стал совсем. Пока я там анализировал все, что услышал, Шерлок протянул мне наполовину полный бокал вина, сел за стол, указал садиться напротив.   
— Теперь, Джон, вы резко встаете, после моих слов, что я нашел себе другую женщину, выплескиваете мне стакан вина на рубашку слева, так как вы правша, как и подозреваемая...  
Я смотрю на него и думаю, что он сумасшедший.   
— Знаешь, я не смогу сдать это в химчистку потом, — устало говорю я. — Давай я принесу твои старые рубашки, те, которые остались после твоих шуточек с кислотами, у них рукава испорчены, но все остальное цело, это вряд ли изменит картину.   
Да, я экономный. Я даже не спрашиваю, зачем это все. Пока не решит, не расскажет ведь. Ибо любит, чтобы его хвалили, а за неразгаданные задачи особо никто и не похвалит.   
— Зачем ты хранишь мои старые рубашки, Джон? У меня нет в них недостатка.  
— У меня рука не поднялась выкинуть то, что стоит, как моя месячная зарплата, да и видишь, оказываются нужными. Может быть, маскироваться бы пришлось, да мало ли что, — я даже не огрызаюсь, просто думаю, что рубашки еще и пахнут приятно, его запахом, каким-то химическим, как жженые спички, оттого, верно, что вечно что-то сжигает, растворяет, плавит. Мои свитера, например...  
Он смотрит на меня озадаченно, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Так, не к добру это. Ретируюсь за рубашками, они висят в бельевом шкафу, благо не сильно мятые. Несу ему.   
Он носится по гостиной, туда-сюда. Я чуть улыбаюсь: даже при всей его грации и стремительности он какой-то нелепый и лохматый сейчас.   
— Вот, Шерлок, надень, — протягиваю ему рубашку на плечиках. Он останавливается, подходит к дивану, быстро расстегивает свою рубашку и снимает.  
Я слышу удары сердца в своих ушах, как неровный бой там-тамов. Пока он надевает старую рубашку, я поднимаю его рубашку с дивана, вешаю на плечики, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Ну что я переполошился? Тело как тело. У многих молодых солдат такое тело. Худое, с впалым животом, с дорожкой темных волос от аккуратного пупка, ребра можно, даже не пальпируя, определить, где какое, маленькие светлые соски, безволосая грудь, жилистые руки. Сколько я таких видел? Сотни, сотни сотен? Я положил педантично повешенную рубашку обратно на диван, тем временем Шерлок застегнулся на все пуговицы. В комнате как-то слишком душно или мне так только кажется.   
— Так, Джон, мы разыгрываем сцену, и я бы хотел, чтобы мы с первого раза сделали все правильно, нежелательно было бы тут убираться бесконечное число раз. История такова: я взбалмошный богач, вы моя любовница, — тут я уже начал сердиться, но вида не подал, кто я такой, рядом с великим сыщиком, так, глупый доктор-склеротик. — Выбор пал так, Джон, из-за разницы в росте, это тоже очень важно. Я бросаю ее ради новой фаворитки, при этом делаю это исключительно по-свински, задев ее самые искренние чувства, которых я, однако, не понимаю, но не будем об этом. Так вот, вы вскакиваете, и далее все, как я объяснял. Понятно?  
Я киваю, есть в этом злая какая-то ирония. Собираюсь с мыслями, оглядываю комнату, взгляд мой падает на книгу Саган, которую я как раз дочитал перед приходом этого чокнутого. И тут остро представляю себя на месте главной героини, и становится до того обидно, как в детстве, что хочется покричать. Я правда недурно играл в пьесах Шекспира в школьные годы. Поворачиваюсь к Шерлоку и еще раз киваю.   
Он растягивает салфетку по столу, нерешительно, в смеси с нахальством. Я усмехаюсь про себя, тоже тот еще актер.   
— Знаешь, я решил, что ты мне помеха, ты слишком пристаешь ко мне со своими чувствами, — он смотрит на меня холодно и безразлично, я злюсь, — и я нашел себе другую женщину, моложе, и я подумываю завести с ней детей.   
Я слышу, как скрипнула дверь на окончании этой фразы, я резко встаю, он тоже, и я через стол выплескиваю ему на грудь полстакана вина, со всей обидой какой могу. Красное вино на белой рубашке, которая с одной стороны прилипла к груди Шерлока, теперь видно темное выпирающее пятнышко соска в этом багровом зареве. И я понимаю, что меня начинает тянуть на дно какое-то неведомое мне чувство, давно позабытое. Злясь на себя, я кидаю себе стакан под ноги, и он разлетается во все стороны. Шерлок улыбается.  
— Видимо, я как всегда не вовремя, — сзади стоит Майкрофт, я начинаю думать, что, может, это мне приснилось. Старший Холмс будет глумиться вовсю после такого.  
— Блестяще, Джон, все получилось с первого раза! По тебе плачет драматический театр! Дорогой мой Майкрофт, я знаю, кто убийца.   
Младший Холмс уносится в свою комнату, я иду на кухню за веником и совком (кто же будет это все убирать?), возвращается он переодетый в новую рубашку и костюм, даже умывшийся, и пулей вылетает мимо Майкрофта, который не успевает даже отпустить какую-нибудь циничную шуточку в мой адрес. С лестницы слышатся оживленные и по-детски счастливые вопли Холмса.   
Я убираю гостиную, возвращаю стулья и ковер на свои места. Потом выпиваю чашку чая, убираю стаканы и вино. Ложусь на шерлоковский диван, вытягиваюсь, складываю руки в молитвенном жесте, а в голове дятлом стучит: "влип, влип, влип"...


	3. Глава 3

"Хирургия или драма средняя".

Прошло 2 недели с момента моей последней записи. Прочитал две предыдущие и ужаснулся сам себе. Да, и такое бывает. Наверное, у меня графомания. Непонятно, зачем я это делаю… Маленький экскурс в произошедшее за последние 13 дней: в деле с вином убийца был официантом (оказался хитрым восточным киллером, который воткнул иглу с ядом в ногу жертвы в тот момент, когда убирал остатки стакана с пола), Шерлок раскрыл это дело за счет предположительной траектории полета осколков стакана и капель вина, хотя я не слушал его объяснений достаточно внимательно, меня грыз стыд за свою реакцию на эту постановку. Во-вторых, Шерлок уехал по какому-то важному делу в графство Суррей, и его нет уже 12 дней. Надо признать, его отсутствие идет мне на пользу: мы общаемся с Сарой, я хожу на работу, нога меня не тревожит и мы даже по утрам стали бегать по парку перед работой. Тишина и чистота в доме успокаивают; иногда заходит миссис Хадсон и мы пьем чай. Майкрофт куда-то испарился, наверное, бросил все свои силы, чтобы наблюдать за Холмсом в графстве. Все бы хорошо, да только я жутко скучаю по хаосу в своей жизни и не только по нему... По утрам я просматриваю газеты с каким-то неподдельным сожалением, глядя в раздел криминальной хроники.   
Я долго думал и решил, что нужно сходить к психологу, и наконец сходил. Выводы весьма неутешительные, мне даже писать это как-то не по себе, словно если я напишу эти пару строк, то это станет абсолютной истиной, как два плюс два четыре. Хотя даже в этой истине можно найти оговорки. Обезоруживающий вердикт психолога — я должен съехать от Шерлока как можно быстрее, чтобы не усугубить свое и без того шаткое эмоциональное состояние. Если смена сексуальных предпочтений и не удивила моего психолога, то смена личностных характеристик ее сильно обеспокоила. Я пообещал ей, что постараюсь. Просидел всю ночь в интернете, ища себе квартиру на окраине города, с моей зарплатой я могу потянуть лишь самые дешевые варианты. В понедельник поеду смотреть два варианта, которые я счел приемлемыми. Я понимаю, что так будет лучше для меня и для Шерлока, но это не уменьшает моей боли.  
***  
Поздним вечером, часов в 11, в квартиру ввалился Шерлок, весь в крови, с ножевым ранением области тонкого кишечника, ранение было на 1,5 см латеральнее пупка, слева. Я хотел вызвать скорую, но он запретил и последние силы потратил, крича на меня, затем упал на диван. Через минуту ровно появился Майкрофт (сам черт его прислал или это было провидение). Он сказал, что Шерлока срочно нужно в больницу, я кивал, как китайский болванчик, и оказывал своему соседу первую медицинскую помощь, благо у меня был мой армейский саквояж. На что наш раненый что-то сказал брату на французском, они недолго ругались, судя по интонациям. Я и не знал, что Шерлок в совершенстве владеет французским, волнующий факт в любой другой ситуации.  
— Джон, ты должен меня прооперировать, здесь и сейчас, — он посмотрел на меня своими удивительными глазами, я понял, что отказаться не получится. — Скажи Майкрофту, что тебе может понадобиться из инструментов, лекарств, я в тебя верю.   
После этих слов сердце мое перестало гонять кровь по сосудам, какие-либо эмоции покинули меня, остались лишь выученные за столь долгие годы рефлексы. Это - то единственное, что делало меня хорошим врачом на войне, и единственное, из-за чего я буду горд за себя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я быстро надиктовал по телефону какому-то подчиненному старшего Холмса список нужных мне средств: антисептики, анальгетики, миорелаксанты центрального действия, антибиотики широкого спектра действия, гастрокинетики, средства снижающие моторику ЖКТ, противовоспалительные. Сразу все, даже то, что пока не нужно, но может пригодиться. Также заказал стерильный шовный материал, перчатки, халат, капельницы, катетеры.  
Через 10 минут все уже было у меня на столе, пока я на кухне кипятил свои инструменты, миссис Хадсон принесла чистых простыней, наволочек и скатертей. Операцию решили сделать на кухонном столе.   
Наверное, описывать всю операцию не имеет смысла, она ничем не отличается от множества других таких. Напишу только лишь, что доступ был — срединная лапаротомия, пришлось удалить в районе 20 см тощей кишки, анастомоз конец в конец. Операция прошла успешно, за 1 час 15 минут, ассистировала миссис Хадсон, подавая мне инструменты, выполняя тем самым роль медсестры (не ожидал от нее такой невозмутимой стойкости, я никогда не задумывался о ее прошлом, теперь видимо задумаюсь над этим).   
Майкрофт уехал сразу же после того, как Холмс очнулся от наркоза, так и не ответив ни на один мой вопрос, но по его виду было заметно, что вот-вот маска его спадет и он сядет плакать в голос. Миссис Хадсон же уснула у меня в комнате, на моей кровати в обнимку с окровавленной наволочкой, которая заменяла стерильную пеленку с операционного столика.   
Я остался следить за состоянием Шерлока, делая ему внутривенные вливания антибиотиков и физраствора по часам. Глаза слипались; Шерлок провалился в тяжелый сон, и губы его пересохли. Волосы на голове у него были мокрые и из-за этого вились еще сильнее.   
Эмоциональное потрясение наконец настигло меня, и усталость навалилась огромной глыбой. Сердце снова начало усиленно биться, и тормоза моего благоразумия полетели ко всем чертям. Я запустил свои руки в его влажные волосы и начал гладить большими пальцами его лицо, очертил скулы. Привстав, наклонился над ним, совершенно не сообразив, что же я делаю, поцеловал его.   
— Джон... — болезненный стон его губ моим губам.  
Такого ужаса я не испытывал очень давно, я быстро отскочил от него, про себя сразу начав придумывать кучу объяснений (кроме глупости про проверку температуры ничего больше не пришло). Но оказалось, что Шерлок до сих пор спал. Следующий час нервничал, ходил по комнате туда-сюда, пока не пришла миссис Хадсон и не сменила меня. Я не в силах передать всех эмоций того дня. После я отключился, и в моем рваном сне мне снился Холмс, смотрящий на меня обвиняюще. Даже во сне я понимал, придется все же уехать, чем скорее, тем лучше.


	4. Глава 4

"Вдребезги нервы или продолжение драмы средней".

Все последующие дни я провел в тумане. Все мои переживания за эти семь дней будет очень сложно описать, но в этом нет ничего удивительного. Первый день Шерлок проспал весь, признаюсь, это моих рук дело — я добавляю ему в капельницу седативных: зная его, он может вскочить в первый же день и убежать куда-то, не заботясь о швах, инфекции и вообще о чем-либо земном. Поправляется он с фантастической скоростью, такой регенерации у обычных людей не увидишь, может, он все же прилетел к нам с другой планеты?   
Я взял недельный отпуск в больнице за свой счет, сказал, что слег с сильнейшей ангиной, не знаю, могу ли я сказать Саре правду, не рискуя при этом быть расчлененным Майкрофтом. Долго думав, все же решил не экспериментировать.   
Самым страшным испытанием для меня за это время стала постановка уретрального катетера Шерлоку. Я и сейчас корю себя грязным извращенцем, но во время этой процедуры я испытал сильнейшее сексуальное возбуждение, да такое, что пришлось быстро ретироваться в ванную комнату и решать свои насущные проблемы. Благодарю Бога, что миссис Хадсон в это время спала. Хотя мало кто в моем положении смог бы оставаться спокойным, как буддийская корова. Эту кожу, мышцы ног нужно просто ощутить самому, это не передать словами, такой кожи и у самых прекрасных азиатских красавиц не было и нет. Но не буду об этом... Все же я вернулся и поставил ему капельницу с парентеральным питанием, в этот момент меня сменила наша бесстрашная домовладелица (мое уважение к этой женщине безмерно возросло после этой безумной ночи).   
Я заставил себя одеться, чтобы поехать смотреть квартиру, как наказание самому себе за обострение помешательства, шерлокомания, не иначе. Напоследок разъяснив миссис Хадсон, что и когда нужно давать нашему детективу и как переставлять капельницы.   
Часов до семи вечера я промотался по квартирам, 3 варианта и все так далеко от работы. Но один мне все же понравился, тихая маленькая квартирка, хотя и в злачном квартале. Я бы сказал даже комнатушка с ванной и кухней, вся квартира, как наша гостиная на Бейкер-стрит, но чистая и уютная. Да и по деньгам подходит, если отдавать всю пенсию и жить на зарплату внештатного врача, то можно вполне прилично свести концы с концами. Правда нужно кое-что докупить, но это лишь те хлопоты, что помогут отвлечься от самой главной проблемы. Хозяйка квартиры, приятная женщина, сказала, что освободит все через дней 5, как раз столько мне потребуется, чтобы убедиться, что с моей Немезидой (вот я это и написал, ведь принятие есть первый шаг на пути к выздоровлению или к концу, как посмотреть) все в порядке и он сможет продолжать втягивать себя в неприятности и блистать своим умом. Я взял у нее документы на оформление и попросил больше никому не показывать квартиру, милая хозяйка квартиры согласилась сделать это даже без предварительного взноса.   
Приехал домой, там сидел Майкрофт и разговаривал с миссис Хадсон, сегодня он уже был удивительно собран и спокоен. Мы недолго поговорили о состоянии Холмса, пришлось признать тот факт, что я держу Шерлока на седативных. Видимо решив, что цель оправдывает средства, Майкрофт лишь кивнул, да и то как-то вяло.   
Следующие несколько дней прошли же, как в аду, и в четверг я просто свалился без сил. Хоть мой дражайший сосед и почти все время пробыл в бессознательном состоянии, так как спал (в очередной раз спасибо человечеству за придуманные им лекарственные средства), но смена повязок, аускультация перистальтики, а уж тем более пальпация брюшной полости Шерлока просто выбила меня из колеи.   
Я просто стал растворяться в своем желании, в этом чувстве к такому вроде близкому, но столь неприступно далекому человеку. Как сказала мой психолог, подсознательный выбор трудностей. Да уж, нечего сказать. Быть так близко, трогать, ощущать, вдыхать разнообразие запахов (хотя, в данный момент, это не самое романтичное, однако), смотреть на его бледную, словно мраморную кожу. Это выше моих сил.  
Переезд я запланировал на понедельник, Сара вызвалась мне помочь, хотя помогать-то особо не в чем: два небольших чемодана и сумка с ноутбуком, вот и все мои вещи. В четверг Шерлок окончательно очнулся и уже мог самостоятельно сидеть, сразу же заставив нас с миссис Хадсон принести ему ноутбук, его собственный, мой и еще веб-камеру. Если подумать, он мог бы вскочить и сразу унестись в Скотланд-ярд, но я прибег к запретному оружию, сказав, что тогда подключу к делу Майкрофта. Это возымело успех, хотя, возможно, у этого странного человека все-таки есть зачатки самосохранения.   
Только к вечеру четверга до меня дошел тот неутешительный факт, что Холмс со мной не разговаривает. То есть он говорит, что ему нужно, отвечает на мои вопросы о самочувствии (в основном "да" или "нет"), но не разговаривает. Словно я какой-то младший медицинский персонал или официант в ресторане, уборщица в офисе. Это меня ужасно расстроило, действительно задело за живое. Когда я попытался с ним заговорить, он лишь ответил: "Джон, мне некогда, нужно еще решить весьма неприятную проблему". При этом он бодро что-то печатал на моем (!) ноутбуке, поглядывая в свой. Я ужасно благодарен Саре, которая научила меня стирать журнал в браузере и чистить, как его, кэш (не особо уверен, что все правильно назвал).  
Но вечером четверга это молчаливое давление не закончилось. Всю пятницу, субботу и воскресенье он вел себя точно так же. Я просто не мог подойти к нему и сказать, что я переезжаю. Каждый божий раз, когда я открывал свой рот, словно предвосхищая, я слышал "не сейчас, Джон", "я разговариваю с Лейстредом по скайпу", "давай потом, мне нужно в туалет", "у меня болит голова, молчи, Джон, мне нужна тишина", "мне нужно подумать, тишина, Джон".   
Я был зол, я совсем осунулся, мои старые свитера висели на мне, как на вешалке, и в довершение, я вечно чувствовал вину, что уезжаю. Смена повязок стала для меня кромешным адом, перед глазами танцевали искры, но я терпел.  
Вечером воскресенья пришел Майкрофт, как раз когда я снимал швы с Шерлока, поражаясь, как такая рана так быстро и великолепно зажила, швы можно было снять еще в субботу, но я все же решил подождать. Он пришел с небольшим пакетом в руках и улыбался.   
— Дорогой мой Шерлок, я погляжу, ты совсем пошел на поправку! — тот лишь зло сверкнул в ответ глазами. — Джон, не могли бы Вы оставить нас.  
Это его подчеркнутое "Вы" прямо-таки разозлило, но я все же вышел, как раз сложу остатки своих вещей. Два небольших чемодана и пустая сумка для ноутбука.   
Майкрофт закончил разговаривать с Шерлоком и позвал меня. Все еще держа свою ношу в руке, в другой неизменный зонт (на улице ни облачка, так, между прочим, уже неделю).  
— Проводите меня до машины, Джон, — многозначительный взгляд, но одно значение точно, что лучше бы мне идти с ним.  
Мы спускаемся по лестнице, атмосфера уж очень напряженная. Я не знаю, что думать, во что же ввязался Шерлок, мать его, Холмс, если все теперь так?   
— Доктор Ватсон, поздравляю с переездом, — я было порываюсь спросить, а знает ли Шерлок. — Нет, пока не знает, но я думаю, он заметит исчезновение соседа в понедельник. Не забывайте, где я работаю.   
С тяжелым сердцем поднимаюсь обратно и понимаю, что тот самый пакет уже у меня в руках. Перед входной дверью заглядываю внутрь, вижу там две коробки с дорогущими спиртными напитками, бренди и виски. Понятия не имею, сколько они стоят, но думать об этом не хочу, явно не в этой жизни.   
Шерлок уже спит, и я понимаю, что завтра на работу, а потом переезд, валюсь в кровать без сил и засыпаю, снятся мне часы и чемоданы. Я даже забыл раздеться.   
***  
Понедельник, жуткий день. Когда я уходил, Шерлок еще спал, я проверил его самочувствие и улетел на работу. Тоска, разъедающая меня уже несколько дней, была вытеснена напором пожилых леди, которые, как оказалось, не желали идти к другому доктору, пока я болел. Поймал себя на мысли, что я "старый ловелас". Даже позволил себе улыбнуться.  
40 приемов за смену, где это вообще видано? В конце рабочего дня, я забыл, как меня зовут, что я собираюсь переехать, что я еще не говорил с Шерлоком, что мне все же нужно узнать, что с ним такое. Бедная Сара начала истерить, я отправил ее домой и сказал ей, что перееду сам. Это самый сумасшедший день во всей моей врачебной практике, война нервно курит в сторонке, глядя на пожилых английских леди.   
Убитый, я приехал домой. Шерлока дома не оказалось, я чуть не съел свой свитер от негодования. Позвонил Майкрофту, тот сказал: "Все с ним в порядке, переезжайте спокойно". На меня накатил приступ злой паники, сам Шерлок даже автоответчик выключил. Я так разозлился — нужно представить, — быстро собрал последние свои пожитки, оставил ключ миссис Хадсон, поймал кэб и с ноутбуком подмышкой и двумя чемоданами "в зубах" уехал.   
Хозяйка оставила ключи в почтовом ящике, еле достав их и ободрав себе все руки, я наконец-то попал в свою квартиру. Я был злой, голодный и жутко уставший. Когда я включил свет, в моем, теперь, кресле сидел не кто иной, как сам Шерлок Холмс. Признаться, я напугался от неожиданности, выругался в лучших армейских традициях, глядя на уроненный ноутбук, и посмотрел на возмутителя спокойствия. Ответом мне была тишина.


	5. Глава 5

"Злые заметки или, наконец, драма большая".

Конечно, сейчас, рассуждая о том вечере понедельника, я уже понимаю все мотивы Шерлока, понимаю, почему я повел себя так или иначе. Однако в тот день, когда я был зол и расстроен, мое поведение казалось мне адекватным, а вот поведение моего, к тому моменту, бывшего соседа совершенно не нормальным.   
***  
— Что ты тут делаешь, Шерлок?! — я искренне зол на него, он еще болен, ему нужно соблюдать постельный режим, а он здесь и сейчас, сидит в моем кресле и смотрит на меня. Смотрит так, что я покрываюсь мурашками, как перед надвигающимся природным катаклизмом. Смотрит и молчит.  
Я не выдерживаю, не выдерживают и мои нервы, и я сдвигаюсь с мертвой точки. Затаскиваю свои вещи в квартиру (я оставил их около двери), поднимаю ноутбук. Закрываю дверь. Раздеваюсь. Иду на малюсенькую кухоньку, размером с ванную комнату, ставлю чайник на плиту, нахожу две чашки, мою их, порывшись в кухонных ящиках, нахожу открытый зеленый чай с мятой в пакетиках. Ну что ж, на безрыбье и рак рыба... Проделывая все эти нехитрые операции, я не могу отказать себе в том, чтобы стучать дверцами ящиков от души. Мальчишество, но мне помогает.   
Захожу в комнату, он все еще сидит в том же положении, ну точно сфинкс, не мигая смотрит на меня. Я жду вопросов, но ответом мне все та же тишина. Я вздыхаю, иду раскладывать свои скромные пожитки, вешаю вещи в шкаф, отношу средства личной гигиены в ванную. Я уже разобрал первый свой чемодан, когда засвистел чайник на кухне. Мое напряжение словно вместе с этим свистом достигло апогея.  
Я вошел в комнату, сел на край своего дивана и поставил две чашки чая на крохотный журнальный столик, стоящий между креслом и диваном, страшненький такой, на корявых ножках... Он взял кружку, сделал глоток, сморщив нос, отставил чашку. Внимательный взгляд, молитвенный жест, и у меня внутри пространственно-временной провал, зияющая пасть черной дыры.  
— Джон, почему ты мне не сказал, что переезжаешь? — я открыл рот ответить, что я хотел всю эту последнюю неделю, что он не давал мне этого сказать, но меня заткнул жест, не терпящий возражений. — Я знаю, что ты ищешь квартиру уже довольно давно, еще с моей поездки в Суррей. Не спрашивай, я уже давно взломал твой компьютер и слежу за всем, что ты делаешь.   
Я подумал о том, как замечательно, что мысли об этом меня посещали и я, при всей своей недогадливости, додумался не интересоваться действительно волнующими меня вопросами со своего ноутбука. Хотя раньше мне казалось, что у меня жуткая паранойя, но сейчас выяснилось, что все же нет. Что-то от этого нисколько не легче.  
— Джон, скажи мне, зачем тебе действительно нужно уезжать от меня? Все дело в том, что я тебе нравлюсь не просто как друг, а объект для интимных отношений?   
Я рыба, выброшенная на берег, открываю-закрываю рот, пучу глаза, но ни звука произнести не могу. Он смотрит, слегка склонив голову на бок, не улыбается, не шутит. Я пропал. Секунд 10, а может, больше, а может, 10 лет — я думаю. И на меня лавиной накатывает осознание того, что дороги назад теперь точно нет. Чертов гениальный сыщик, с чертовой дедукцией, с чертовой прямолинейностью и его этим, инфантильным, непониманием, зачем людям тактичность.  
— Да, — простой ответ, пара букв, несколько звуков и минус 100000 нервных клеток на пару лет вперед.   
Снова молчание, два взгляда. Я отвожу глаза. Разглядываю стены, потолок, пол, свои носки, его ботинки, узор на диванной подушке, замечаю прожженную, похоже сигаретой, дырочку в обивке, ковыряю ее пальцем. Мыслей нет, вообще никаких, звенящая пустота. Он начинает говорить, я даже на какое-то мгновение забыл, где я и с кем, нервно вздрагиваю.   
— Джон, неужели ты не можешь просто находиться рядом?   
Смотрит. Тут меня прорывает, как дамбу. Он заминировал дамбу, он ее подорвал. Браво, Шерлок!  
— Шерлок, я понимаю, что тебе невдомек, что значат человеческие чувства! Что для тебя лишь "объект для интимных отношений" — для меня, возможно, я пока не осмелюсь утверждать, любимый человек. Что для тебя непонятно, мне абсолютно ясно. Но ты мог хотя бы залезть в интернет и посмотреть, что значат такие приземленные понятия, как людские чувства, и в чем они проявляются! Я не могу быть рядом с тобой, это трудно и больно! И ты должен осознать, что мне, уже немолодому мужчине, это говорить так же невыносимо.  
— Эмоциональная боль длится 12 минут, — как бы между прочим заявляет он. — Хорошо, тогда прощайте, доктор Ватсон.   
Он встает, белый, как новая простыня в больнице, я вижу, что он неровно стоит. Я проклинаю его, за упрямство, себя, за идиотизм.   
—Холмс. Думаю, сегодня ты ночуешь здесь! — я достаю из второго чемодана чистый комплект белья и свою домашнюю одежду, он пытается уйти, тихо говоря, что не может остаться. Он снова меня взбесил. Весь этот проклятый день будет выжжен у меня в душе: злостью, усталостью и вконец разбитым сердцем.   
— Шерлок, я не наброшусь на тебя, как зверь! Прекрати вести себя как капризный маленький мальчик, у которого отобрали машинку! Я все еще врач пока — оперировавший тебя врач, — и я в ответе за дело рук своих! Я давал клятву! Прекрати испытывать мое терпение. Иди в ванную и переоденься. Я пока застелю тебе кровать.   
Он смотрит на меня ошарашено. Добро пожаловать в Дурдомовилль! Ошарашенный Шерлок, черт его дери, Холмс. Шикарное зрелище, заставило бы улыбнуться, но сейчас ни смешно, ни мило, а грустно. Он, не споря, отправляется в ванную, с моими старыми вещами: большой мне свитер и длинные, не по размеру штаны, сто лет назад подарила Гарри, не мог выкинуть. Я быстро застилаю диван, чуть не сломал его, пока разбирал, он теперь занимает 3/5 комнаты. После изучения устройства кресла (благодарю хозяйку квартиры за ее предусмотрительность) кресло тоже раскладывается. Второй (и последний) старый мой комплект постельного белья идет на мое место для сна. Хм, в таком состоянии в комнате остается где-то лишь 1 метр квадратный свободного пола. "Конура", — улыбаюсь этому сравнению. Конура для верного пса.   
Возвращается Шерлок, я нахожу у себя увесистый саквояж на дне чемодана (вот и распаковал все вещи, с новосельем!), достаю оттуда материалы для перевязок и антисептики, таблетки седативных и ножницы.  
— Шерлок, мы должны сделать перевязку, — уже спокойно говорю я. — Я тебя не изнасилую, нечего на меня так смотреть!  
Молча, под звуки шуршания пластыря и звук рвущегося бинта, под стрекот ножниц, я автоматически делаю все что нужно. В голове пустота, я на войне, просто на своей личной, светлоглазой войне. Он провожает каждое мое движение своим цепким взглядом, мускулатура живота напрягается от каждого моего прикосновения. Я делаю вид, что все нормально и это меня совершенно не задевает. Когда с перевязкой покончено, я даю ему 2 таблетки снотворного, он выпивает их вместе с крупными глотками остывшего чая. Он не спорит, просто молчит, укрывается одеялом. Я все убираю, иду в ванную, чищу зубы, выпиваю свои 2 таблетки снотворного и иду спать, попутно выключив свет и радуясь тому, что дошел до своего койко-места, не переломав ноги.   
В кресле ворочаюсь, и лишь одна тщедушная мысль греет меня, что это мне приснилось и назавтра окажется просто очередным дурным сном.


	6. Глава 6

На следующее утро я проснулся раньше будильника, голова болит невыносимо. Шерлок еще спит, я решаю уйти пораньше на работу, бесшумно собираюсь, не рискую даже поставить себе чашечку кофе на завтрак. Я просто сбегаю, если мыслить здраво. Оставляю записку на кровати, в которой лишь пара слов: "Когда будешь уходить, кинь ключи в мой почтовый ящик".   
Работа проходит как-то безлико, все смешивается, а меня накрывает ужас прошлого вечера. На самом деле я уже не боюсь признаваться себе: я жду, что он не уйдет. Да, и я надеюсь, что он сможет ответить мне взаимностью, но это глупо и неприемлемо.  
Понятно, что когда я возвращаюсь домой, ключи ждут меня в почтовом ящике. На кухонном столике ждет столь же немногословная записка, как и моя. "Я больше не буду тебя беспокоить, Джон". Все, всего одна фраза, пара десятков букв. Я пошел открывать виски и бренди.  
***  
Долго я ничего не писал за этот месяц. После того случая, когда я напился, я впал в состояние апатичной депрессии и долго не мог из нее выйти. На следующий день я еле-еле смог принести себя на работу. Смутно помню, что происходило первую неделю. Как ни странно, из забытья меня вывела Сара. Она таскала меня буквально везде, где только можно. В магазины, в кино, на какие-то выставки, кормила меня, когда у меня совсем закончились деньги, потому что я отдал первый взнос за квартиру. Все это жутко раздражало меня, особенно в те моменты, когда она вытаскивала меня на утренние пробежки. Я пытался списать все на больную ногу, никуда не ходить, но у меня не вышло.   
После первой недели я почувствовал, что могу дышать. Сара забрала мой ноутбук (чтобы уберечь меня от соблазна целыми днями торчать на страничке Шерлока), принесла свой старый видеомагнитофон, такой, еще с кассетами, телевизор у меня в квартире есть. Со временем я перетащил все ее кассеты к себе домой и по вечерам смотрел американские боевики. Как она все поняла, я не знаю, но хочется надеяться, что это женская интуиция, а не мое вопиющее поведение. Жизнь начала идти каким-то своим чередом. Сара поделилась со мной своей тайной, и я понял, почему эта женщина так себя ведет. Я не думаю, что стоит писать здесь то, что является страшной трагедией в жизни этой женщины, да и я, наверное, даже к самой старости не забуду этого факта.  
Вторая и третья неделя прошли уже по какому-то спланированному распорядку дня. Живым я себя еще не чувствовал, но дышал уже свободно. Газеты я перестал читать как вещи, которые могут спровоцировать на необдуманное поведение. Поменял электронную почту на работе, под пристальным контролем Сары, и по понятным причинам не заходил в свой давно заброшенный блог.   
На четвертую неделю моя надежда окончательно умерла. Сара снова потащила меня по магазинам и заставила (в прямом смысле, с угрозами урезания зарплаты) на половину моей пенсии купить себе новой одежды. Хотя резон в этом и был, так как я похудел и осунулся невыносимо, но я все равно брыкался из чисто мужского упрямства. Мы до того смешно ругались в магазине, для окружающих разумеется, когда я вцепился в коричневый свитер, что продавщица сказала, смеясь: "Ваш муж очень капризный мужчина, миссис". Сара долго смеялась, я ходил чернее тучи, хотя это, скорее, было больше для вида, в душе моей, наконец, закралась улыбка. Вечером мы сидели дома у Сары, смотрели телевизор, ели китайскую еду из ресторанчика напротив. В новостях передавали, что в Англии беспорядки, уже третью неделю акты вандализма по всей территории королевства. Говорили про какую-то операцию "Разгром", что идейный лидер какой-то новой экстремистской партии до сих пор не найден. Вот, наверное, Шерлок веселится, тогда подумал я.  
На следующий день календарь возвестил мне, что прошел ровно месяц с моего ухода из жизни Шерлока, так, наверное, правильнее звучит. Сара отдала мне ноутбук, решив, что у меня наконец-то начался период реконвалесценции. Открыв почту, ожидаемо там ничего не обнаружил. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я зашел в свой блог. Лестрейд завалил мой e-mail сообщениями, каждое из которых так и кричало: "Куда провалился Шерлок?" — или в более грубой форме… Пролистав пару таких сообщений, я понял, что Шерлок не появляется уже месяц и пропустил (не раскрыл!) около 10 интереснейших дел, ну это, конечно же, с моей точки зрения.  
Пока я сидел и размышлял, каким образом в вежливой форме послать Лестрейда в прямую кишку и как перестать волноваться за Шерлока, мне на новый электронный адрес пришло сообщение от Майкрофта. Я налил себе остатки бренди в стакан, выпил залпом, у меня аж слезы из глаз посыпались.   
В письме было следующее: "Дорогой доктор Джон Ватсон, я был предельно счастлив Вашему решению переехать от моего социопатичного брата, так как искренне считал, что Ваше нахождение рядом с Шерлоком испортит его. Однако, как ни прискорбно мне это сообщать, как показала практика, без Вас ему в разы хуже. Он не выходит из дома уже почти месяц, не связывается ни с кем, закопался в книгах по психологии, и его не выманить даже самым странным преступлением. Я не знаю, что же Вы, Джон, ему сказали, но я считаю, что Вам немедленно нужно с ним переговорить. Машина будет через 15 минут, Антея доставит Вас на Бейкер-стрит. Я бы настоятельно порекомендовал Вам все же прийти, иначе я не поскуплюсь на более грубые методы воздействия". Когда Майкрофт угрожает в открытую, это страшно, даже человеку прошедшему войну.   
Я быстро оделся, — как ни крути, а упрямство берет свое, — надел старые вещи (прости, Сара). Быстренько умылся, привел себя в порядок. Оставалось еще минут семь, и за это время я успел опрокинуть еще стакан виски, для храбрости. Потом правда пришлось почистить зубы, а то Антея испепелила бы меня своим взглядом.   
Мы ехали молча. Вечная спутница Майкрофта как всегда не отрывалась от телефона, я же разглядывал вечерний Лондон. Перед входной дверью я стушевался, однако выбежавшая миссис Хадсон не дала мне выбрать путь отступления.  
— О, Джон, наконец-то ты приехал навестить его, он себя ужасно странно ведет, — женщина делала несчастные большие глаза и прижимала руки к животу, – даже для себя, Джон!   
Она подталкивала меня, я не успел ничего сказать, как она открыла дверь в квартиру Шерлока своим ключом и буквально впихнула меня туда, при этом ретировавшись с места преступления.   
Когда я увидел его, сердце мое сжалось, он стал так худ и бледен, что кожа его стала цвета молока, и в этом молоке была видна каждая вена. Он сидел на диване, на котором было навалено какое-то безумное количество книг, и каждая где-то открыта, все они пестрили разноцветными закладками. Кудрявая голова сновала между всем этим безобразием, попутно суя свой нос то в одну, то в другую книгу. Он даже не заметил, как я вошел. Я громко и устало вздохнул. Он резко посмотрел на меня, и в этих глазах читалось такое удивление и… радость, черт побери, что я испугался. Хотел повернуться и уйти, так как я знал, что это не даст мне покоя еще несколько месяцев.   
Пока я размышлял, — он всегда был быстрее всех моих, даже самых коротких, мыслей, —Шерлок резко встал с дивана, халат его и футболка висели на нем, как на вешалке. В полной тишине мы смотрим друг на друга, я не знаю, что сказать, да и забыл, зачем пришел вообще. Он подрывается, хватает какую-то из книг листает, что-то читает. Затем, дочитав, начинает ходить туда-сюда размашистыми шагами. Я как-то оторопело наблюдаю за ним, он что-то быстро обдумывает. Потом смотрит на меня и стремительно идет ко мне. Сердце мое начинает отбивать чечетку, он подходит вплотную и улыбается, такой своей непонятной, шальной улыбкой. Резко (я ничего не успеваю сообразить) берет меня за подбородок и целует. От удивления, как часто это бывает у людей земных, я открываю рот, что лишь помогает ему заводить меня дальше в тупик. Он целуется так, как я еще никогда не целовался, даже когда я был молодым мальчишкой, поцелуи не дарили мне столько ощущений. Раньше мне казалось, что это лишь мокрый элемент любви, обязательный, приятный, но ничего не решающий. Я стоял, а он целовал меня, весьма неумело, исследуя и учась, а я улетал, я даже забыл, что нужно отвечать этим мягким губам, просто стоял и наслаждался. Наверное, это был мой первый поцелуй, как поцелуй, который не просто телесное проявление желаний.   
Когда он отстранился, я долго не знал что мне делать, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, и я не выдержал. Потянул его на себя и поцеловал его сам. Просто в губы, такие мягкие и острые одновременно. Он, едва касаясь, отодвинул меня.


	7. Глава 7

Мы стоим посередине комнаты. Какая-то легкая нервозность вокруг нас. Он все еще смотрит на меня своими пронзительно серыми, как пасмурное небо Лондона, глазами. Потом, словно что-то вспомнив, несется к дивану, сметает книги с него, освобождая место для двоих. В глазах его снова зажигается тот огонек, что отражает азарт Холмса в любом его захватывающем увлечении. От этого огонька мне становится не по себе, меня начинает атаковать паника, дурацкие мысли лезут в голову — а что если это очередной его эксперимент? Тут главное не паниковать, главное все пережить и не начать, как маленький мальчик, безумно верить в счастье, пока его нет.  
Мы садимся на диван, он притягивает ноги к себе, кладет голову на колени и смотрит на меня. Мне неудобно, я ерзаю, вынимаю у себя из-под зада увесистую книгу Зигмунда Фрейда. Как-то ошарашено смотрю на Шерлока. Он больше не улыбается, а лишь серьезно смотрит на меня.  
— Джон, когда ты говорил те слова: "Шерлок, я понимаю, что тебе невдомек, что значат человеческие чувства…", — я внутренне сжимаюсь, он помнит мои слова точь-в-точь, — я действительно задумался, что же такое человеческие чувства.  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит в одну точку, мимо всего, что здесь и сейчас. Голос его становится сухим, монотонным. Мне так хочется его погладить, прижать к себе, поцеловать, опрокинуть на диван. Господи, в этот момент мне так хочется всего его, от пяток до кудрявой макушки. Но я не осмеливаюсь двинуться с места. Сидим, он продолжает.  
— К сожалению, я таким родился, мой склад ума, как ты выражаешься, такой от природы. Да, я не понимаю всех этих проявлений чувств, мои эмоции слегка отличаются от твоих. Не смотри на меня так саркастично, Джон, я весь месяц изучал все эти книги, но так и не смог постичь того, чего хочешь ты! — он делает неопределенный жест рукой, куда-то в район книг, и я наконец-то понимаю, сколько же их, они занимают все горизонтальные поверхности в доме. — Однако из всей этой ахинеи я вынес одну нужную мысль.  
— Какую?  
— Ватсон, черт тебя дери, ты мне нужен! Я не знаю, как это назвать, но нужен и все.   
Он выглядит как капризный ребенок, который не хочет расставаться с чем-то любимым, любимым черепом из коллекции. Я вздыхаю.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что ты мне тоже очень нужен, Шерлок, — а у самого кошки на душе скребут, я сам себе насилую душу этими словами, — но ты мне нужен несколько в другом плане, нежели я тебе.  
Боже, ну зачем ты наделил этого человека таким пронзительным взглядом. Этот взгляд заставляет выворачиваться меня наизнанку и гореть в своем же собственном огне безумия. А он неожиданно улыбается, я вопросительно смотрю на него. Потом он начинает смеяться, так заразительно, но мне все же не смешно.   
— Знаешь, Джон, что я еще интересного вычитал в этих книгах для себя? — он каким-то волшебным образом изворачивается из своей позы, как грациозное животное, и за секунду его губы оказываются около моего уха, и меня начинает бить крупная дрожь от его дыхания. — Как бы ты ни хотел, к нужному тебе человеку — ты не сможешь оставаться равнодушен.   
И он увлекает меня в головокружительный поцелуй, опрокидывает меня на диван. Мир сужается до нас двоих. Такого еще со мной не было. Я слышу, как падают оставшиеся на диване книги, Шерлок судорожно выкидывает их одну за одной, с особой злобой кинув Юнга. При этом не отрываясь от моих губ. Эти влажные поцелуи заводят меня так, как ничто и никогда раньше. Я покидаю мирную гавань своего благоразумия и начинаю отвечать ему с огромной страстью, вперемешку с неутолимой нежностью. Я кусаю его губы и зализываю следы. Мои руки полезли Шерлоку под футболку и начали гладить впалый живот. Я в последний раз решил убедиться в намереньях моего уже, видимо, больше чем друга, взглянул ему в глаза. То, что я там увидел, заставило мое сердце биться в сотни раз быстрее, как мне казалось. Я увидел там жажду, жажду огня – которую так часто испытывал сам, смотря на него.  
— Знаешь, Джон, если бы ты сегодня не пришел, – выдох мне в ухо, стая мурашек по спине, в отместку я снимаю с него злосчастный халат и пытаюсь снять футболку, – я бы пришел к тебе сам, но ты не дал мне шанса придумать пафосную речь.  
Его резкие поцелуи, в шею, в ключицу, как удары ножа, который убивает своей страстностью. Мое желание переполняет, хотя я еще даже до конца не понял, чего же я хочу. Он стягивает с меня свитер, обрывает пуговицы на рубашке и так возбуждающе тихо рычит, когда пуговицы на рукавах не желают поддаваться. Я в ответ целую все, до чего в силах дотянуться. Целую, кусаю, зализываю, извиняясь. Пытаюсь стянуть с него футболку, мы путаемся в одежде друг друга, наши руки переплетаются, мы сами мешаем себе.   
Я оставляю следы на шее Шерлока и слышу, как он тихо стонет. В голове бьется лишь призывно "мой-мой-мой". Мы совсем не романтичны, как голодные волки, скорее стремящиеся урвать свой кусок, боящиеся не успеть. Мое безумие смотрит на меня серыми глазами, в которых пылает пожар. Голова его спускается в район моего паха, попутно он расстегивает мои штаны, снимая их. Штаны он забрасывает куда-то, надеюсь, не на люстру. В тот момент, когда головка моего члена скрывается во рту у моей Немезиды, реальность покидает меня. Его язык, его губы, там. Этот обжигающий и (о боги!) соблазнительный взгляд. Я впиваюсь руками в его кудри, как я их люблю, такие шелковистые и… трудно описать, они как сама жизнь. Я пытаюсь не причинять ему вреда своими нервными толчками, но он не сопротивляется, только расслабляет свое горло еще больше. Оглушительный оргазм накрывает меня, только сейчас я понимаю, что стоны мои слышала, наверное, вся Бейкер-стрит. Бедная, бедная миссис Хадсон.  
Он переворачивает меня на живот, я не сопротивляюсь, томясь в блаженной неге. Целует мою расслабленную спину. Я понимаю, что будет дальше. Я же все-таки врач, тем более военный врач. И я должен был бы занервничать или попытаться отвоевать позицию сверху. Но, как в песне, "это просто рубеж, и я к нему готов". Это Шерлок, мой Шерлок.  
Последний покрывает мне спину жадными поцелуями, так же, как и я, не забывая оставлять следы. Хочется сказать ему, что ему не обязательно, эти доказательства моей принадлежности тебе, Холмсу, ни к чему. Он проводит руками по моим ягодицам.   
Интересно, что все, что я читал об этом, оказалось в моем случае неправдой. Мне не было больно, Шерлок скрупулезен во всем, особенно, как оказалось, в том, что касается интимной жизни. Даже когда он ввел в меня три пальца, я помню только вспышки удовольствия и свои стоны мольбы. И то, что стонал его имя. Впоследствии мне было стыдно, что даже в постели я вел себя вовсе не по-мужски, но это потом… Еще помню, как пробубнил: "Подушку!", и потом срывался на крики. Все слилось в единое нежное марево удовольствия. Помню, как Шерлок вошел в меня, шипел, потом стонал и бархатным голосом говорил мне пошлости на ухо, отчего я все ближе и ближе подходил к грани. Меня накрыло оргазмом первым, и утопая в безмятежности, я слышал, как последовавший за мной Шерлок простонал: "Джон…".  
Наверное, в этот вечер, а точнее уже ночь, я умер и воскрес. Растворилась личность доктора Джона Ватсона в этом горячем шепоте: "Джооон…"


	8. Глава 8

Я не помню, как оказался в кровати своей комнаты, утром тело приятно ныло. Шерлока, очень предсказуемо, не было, я почувствовал какую-то холодную опустошенность. События этой ночи словно стерлись и потемнели. Я постарался не предаваться панике, как замшелые девицы из дешевых бульварных романов. Это же Холмс, он просто не может усидеть на месте, а точнее, улежать.   
Я встал и голый прошлепал в гостиную. Там творился какой-то кошмар. Это выглядело как место преступления: книги, раскиданные по всей комнате, мои вещи в хаотичном беспорядке, джинсы мои, красочно вывернутые, валяются на обеденном столе, носки в разных углах, а что с рубашкой, лучше тактично промолчу. Я собрал свои вещи, оделся. Куда только делись мои трусы? Нашел их под диваном. Слава богам, они не пошли на эксперименты.   
Так как в этот день у меня был выходной, я решил тут все прибрать. Очень старался ни о чем не думать, но выходило плохо, все мысли скатывались на Шерлока. Господи, ну откуда он натащил столько книг, по психологии, по патопсихологии, по психиатрии. Все не влезло в шкаф, даже в кладовке не осталось места. Остальное я оттащил в комнату своего соседа, часть же пришлось запихивать мне в шкаф. Я ожидал найти последствия экспериментов, но ничего подобного не было видно. В своей комнате Холмс будто и не жил, зато в моей я нашел книгу "Немного солнца в холодной воде", всю исписанную короткими едкими замечаниями Шерлока. Я даже похолодел, когда читал эти маленькие комментарии на полях. Особенно порадовала надпись в том месте, когда главная героиня кончает жизнь самоубийством: "Идиотка!", но впоследствии другой ручкой перечеркнутая. То ли наш детектив посчитал, что это слишком мягкая характеристика, то ли пришел к совершенно другому выводу. Но думать почему-то об этом не хотелось.   
Убрав весь хлам, что накопил за этот месяц Шерлок, я вымыл кухню под музыку Шопена, ванную комнату под музыку Вивальди, отмыл холодильник от давно сгнившего там уже непонятно чего под музыку Моцарта. Сходил в магазин, приготовил ужин, по второму кругу прокрутив диск Шопена. Знаете, иногда простой физический труд так хорошо очищает сознание. Но это все равно не спасает, когда на часах полдесятого, а твоего личного сумасшествия все нет и нет дома. На смс он не отвечает, а приятный женский голос в телефонной трубке лишь говорит: "Абонент временно вне зоны доступа".   
Мои нервы тоже не железные, я уезжаю к себе домой, стараясь не раскисать, стараясь не думать. Завтра на работу, там Сара, она поможет.   
Засыпаю, нервно, сны снятся рваные, колючие, даже через сон я чувствую, как болит моя голова, которую я насильно заставляю не думать. Я боюсь сорваться и позорно заплакать в голос. Я понимаю, что все это несвоевременно, и пока я с ним не поговорил, никакие выводы делать не стоит. Но это говорит лишь разум, а вот сердце говорить не хочет, оно вопит и корчится. Слишком все непросто, когда имеешь дело с Холмсом.   
***  
Следующие два дня я приходил к Шерлоку, но он так и не появлялся. Миссис Хадсон смотрит сочувственно, сожалеет, что так получилось. Спрашивает, почему мы последнее время так часто ругаемся, волнуется она не за меня, а за него. Вероятно, ее можно понять, но это только вероятно, а пока меня это лишь злит. Одно радует, что она крепко спит и не слышала нашу последнюю "ссору" с ее обожаемым постояльцем.   
Я начинаю впадать в состояние еще худшее, чем было до того, как я вернулся. Я сижу на диване в нашей некогда общей гостиной и смотрю на телефон. Думаю, написать ли Майкрофту? Сижу так минут 40 уже, не меньше.   
Тут во входную дверь влетает Холмс, за ним бежит Лестрейд, размахивая руками, что-то крича на ходу.  
— Грегори, да отстань же ты уже от меня. Я раскрыл для ваших тупых бюрократов это дело, что тебе еще нужно?! Я уже три дня не был дома, бегая и исправляя ошибки тупых дегенератов из Скотланд-Ярда.   
— Шерлок, ты невыносим, мы искали тебя целый месяц! Ты пропал, Джон тоже перестал выходить на связь, даже блог свой забросил. Здравствуй, Джон. Да и к тому же переехал, как оказалось. Если бы ты пришел раньше, мы бы и поймали его раньше! А преследую я тебя затем, чтобы ты мне объяснил, как ты догадался, где искать и кто такой Дерден?   
— Вам всем повезло, что я изучал патопсихологию и психиатрию и узнал клинику расстройства личности. А найти клерка, который недавно шантажировал своего шефа и приходит вечно избитый на работу, оказалось не так уж и сложно. А теперь, Лестрейд, будь добр катись уже домой, тебе еще писать отчеты, да и вообще есть чем заняться.   
Он вытолкал инспектора за дверь, хотя тот и возмущался. Захлопнув дверь, из-за которой слышалось удаляющееся ворчание Грегори вперемешку с тихой недовольной руганью. Шерлок уже, тем временем, обследовал квартиру. Бурчал что-то неодобрительное. Потом вернулся в комнату и посмотрел на меня, я за это время не сдвинулся с места и ничего не говорил.   
— Джон, ты почему еще не перевез свои вещи обратно? Я знаю, что тебе не по карману жить в отдельной квартире, тем более она чудовищно мала.  
Я пожимаю плечами, киваю в знак согласия. Вздыхаю, иду готовить нам чай. Приношу его ему в комнату, он ставит какой-то очередной свой эксперимент. Ставлю чашку с чаем рядом с ним. Я так и не отважился спросить то, что хотел.  
***  
После того как я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, прошло дня два. Мы живем точно так, как жили до этого. Я снова в аду, Шерлок с головой погряз в каком-то своем научном изыскании, таскает меня с собой на дела. Но мы снова в начале пути, я невыносимо опустошен. Сара говорит мне, подожди. Сара говорит мне, что не стоило возвращаться. Сара говорит мне, что еще одну мою депрессию не переживет и заваливает меня пациентами.   
И вот на вечер третьего дня после моего возвращения я прихожу домой, уставший, почти убитый своими же пациентами и мыслями. И что же я слышу?  
— Джон, мне срочно нужен телефон! Быстрее!   
Я разуваюсь и несу ему свой. Так проще, чем слушать, как он кричит или, чего хуже, искать его телефон. Отдаю ему его в руки, он не отрывается от микроскопа. В моей душе царит бездна, бездна безысходности, бездна поглощающих меня, так и не разделенных, чувств. Где-то я слышал фразу, что больно не от того, что любовь прошла, а больно от того, что любовь еще живет. Эти кудри, эти красивые руки — все такое неземное и притягательное. Я вздыхаю и ухожу из комнаты. Иду в ванную, умываюсь и чуть не испускаю дух от страха — прямо сзади оказывается Шерлок и обнимает меня. Я вижу наше отражение в зеркале ванной комнаты — мое, напуганное, даже слегка глупое, его, какое-то расстроенное, но расслабленное.  
— Знаешь, Джон, раньше мне казалось, что я изменяю своей работе с тобой. И мне казалось это неправильным, — он целует мои уши и заползает руками под мою рубашку. — Но почему-то у меня теперь такое странное ощущение, — и мне оно не то чтобы не нравится, — что теперь я изменяю тебе с работой.   
Он целует мою шею, так горячо дышит. И тут до меня доходит каким-то образом упущенная мною деталь. Маленькая, но такая броская.   
— Шерлок, на тебе мой любимый свитер, я же думал, что ты его сжег!  
Ухмылка в отражении, о, эти губы, не вы ли случаем причина моего сумасшествия?  
— Я ношу его, когда мне нужно с кем-то поговорить, а тебя нет.   
— А как же череп? — я чувствую себя счастливым, ведь произошло что-то важное, что-то такое... вот-вот и до меня дойдет что.   
— Он стал мне менее интересен. Даже воображаемый, ты все же лучший собеседник.  
— Ты расскажешь, что же произошло в графстве Суррей?  
— Джон, есть занятия и многим поинтереснее... — руки, которые, даже не трогая меня, вызывают во мне бурю, расстегивают ремень моих джинсов. — Если я тебе расскажу, то умрем как два идиота, в один день. Майкрофт заставил меня дать обещание не рассказывать даже тебе, дело касалось Ее Величества.  
***  
Только спустя пару дней до меня дошло то важное, что я не смог осознать тогда, в ванной. Если внешне, для всего остального мира, ничего и не изменилось, то для меня изменилось все. Мы так и живем, как раньше, но теперь я могу иногда гладить его кудри, когда он лежит головой у меня на коленях на диване и размышляет. Он превращается в другого человека, когда заканчивается очередное дело, когда мы одни. Просто он больше не палит по стенам от скуки, он тратит это время на меня, целуя, обнимая, прижимая к кровати, шепча какую-то несусветицу. И я жду этих моментов, не нервничая, не снедаемый каким-то тянущим чувством, просто жду.   
Я тоже сел за эти дурацкие книжки по психологии и патопсихологии и наконец-то понял, какой шаг сделал этот "высокоактивный социопат", чтобы я остался рядом. Поэтому я спокойно жду, пока кончится очередное дело, когда все вокруг затихает и мы остаемся одни. Любое ожидание стоило того.

(Прим. автора — я не удержалась и впихнула Тайлера Дердена [из "Бойцовского клуба" Ч. Паланика*].  
Прости, Тайлер, в этой реальности ты в Англии и не успел ничего взорвать, но в психиатрическую лечебницу ты все же попал. Да простят меня твои ярые последователи и преданные фанаты.)


End file.
